


Please Don"t Go

by TinyB84



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyB84/pseuds/TinyB84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't want Gavin to leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don"t Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so i just kinda had this idea pop into my head a few days ago and decided to write this. The last one i did was well received and i figured id see if you guys like this too. Thanks and enjoy

“That movie was top Micool.” Gavin exclaimed as he and Michael exited the theater.

“How would you know, you fell asleep half way through it.” Michael said in between laughs. He grabbed Gavin’s hand and they started to head down the street toward their apartment. It was a fairly short walk, one that the pair had done many times since moving in together. 

“What time is it?” Gavin asks as he yawns.

Michael pulls out his cell and turns the screen on. 10:57 in staring back at him on the display. “11 o’clock.” Michael says as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

“Micool, can we cuddle before bed when we get back?” Gavin asks the sleep heavy in his voice. 

“Sure Gavin, anything for you.” Michael smiles as he replies to his british boyfriend. 

They’re about half way back when they walk by a couple of guys smoking outside of a bar. Neither of them notice the disgusted look on one of the men’s face as he sees they’re holding hands. They also don’t notice that he starts to follow them.

Michael and Gavin are quietly walking, just enjoying each other’s company. Suddenly Michael hears a squeal of surprise and Gavin’s hand being pulled from his own. Turning to his left Michael sees Gavin being shoved into an alley. He trips from the force and falls on his face. 

“What the fuck, asshole?!” Michael shouts at the stranger that’s now standing over his boyfriend, fist raised like he’s about to hit him. Michael can’t reach him in time before the first punch hits Gavin square in the jaw and he hears a loud crack. Michael pulls the guy off Gavin, who is cradling the side of his face as blood trickles out his mouth.

“What’s your problem dickhead!?” Michael roars. Now that he can see his face better the man looks completely drunk off his ass.  
“My problm?” The man slurs, “My problem is you people.” The anger and disdain heavy in his voice. He steps forwards and tries to swing at Michael; he misjudges the distance and swings wide. Michael tries to grab the man and get him to calm down, but the man is too strong for him. 

The man tries to grab Michael and hit him, but Michael fights back and manages to land a hit to his gut. While he’s doubled over clutching his stomach, he reaches under his shirt and pulls out a revolver from his waistband. He straightens up and levels the gun at Michael, ready to fire.

“All of you should be eradicated from the face of this planet!” He bellows and sways slightly as he pulls the trigger. 

The shot goes wide and barely misses Michael's arm. Michael doesn't wait for him to steady himself for another shot. He lunges forward and grabs the man’s hand in an attempt to disarm him. He manages to knock the gun out of the drunken man’s hand and it clatters somewhere down the alley.

Michael puts all of his weight into a shove that knocks the other man down. He crouches over him and his rage final overtakes his fear.

“FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Michael screams, barely able to hold back from strangling the life out of the man. Instead he settles on beating him to a pulp. He doesn’t know how long he punches the other man, long enough for him to have split open most of his knuckles. Hearing his name being said in a small scared british voice pulls him out of his rage. 

“Gavin” Michael gasps as he just remembered the lad was there as well. 

He turns to see Gavin holding a hand over his chest, blood dripping from in between his fingers. Fear courses through Michaels veins at the sight; he’s on his feet and beside Gavin in an instant.

“Gavin” Michael says as tears start to form in his eyes. “No, no, no, no, no” is all he can manage to say.

“Michael, I’m cold.” Gavin says as he grabs at Michaels shirt. Tears start forming in his eyes. “I’m scared Micool, I don’t want to die.” He broke down into a sobbing fit as Michael just held him close.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

“Hang on Gavin, helps on the way.” Michael could barely form any words as the thought of Gavin dying nearly brought him to a state of hysteria. 

“I don’t know if I can Micool. I’m so tired. “Gavin said as his eyes were slowly slipping closed.

“Gavin, Gavin! You have to stay awake. Just for a few more minutes.”

“I can’t Micool, so... tired...” Gavin’s eyes slid closed and his head went limp in Michael’s hands.

“Gavin? Gavin?!” Michael was crying uncontrollably, rocking with Gavin in his embrace. “No, no, no, Gavin! Please don’t go. Please, Gavin. Please. Don’t go. GAVIN!” 

One week later

“Hey Michael, how you doing buddy?” Geoff asks as he walks up next to Michael.

“I’m alright, kinda tired but that’s par for the course. So all things considered, I’m better than I thought I would be this morning when I woke up.” He replies tiredly. 

Geoff claps a hand on his shoulder a gives it a slight squeeze. “I know what you mean.” They stood there in silence for a long time until a small groan caught Michael’s attention. 

He practically ran up to the bed that held his boyfriend, Gavin Free. 

“Gavin?!”


End file.
